familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jeremy Adams (1604-1683)
}} Biography Jeremy Adams, also known as: Jeremiah Adams, (c. 1604/5 – August 11, 1683)1 was one of the first settlers of Hartford. He was the founder and first proprietor of Colchester, Connecticut, which was established on land owned by Adams: known as "Jeremiah's Farme". In fact his name appears at the very beginning of the list of 141 founders listed on Hartford Founders Monument. Immigration to America Adams arrived in America in 1632. He was one of the original members of the company that came to the colonies with Rev. Thomas Hooker, aboard the Griffin. He first arrived in New England at Braintree, Massachusetts with his brother Henry Adams (grandfather of later U.S. Presidents John Adams (1735-1826) and John Quincy Adams (1767-1848)). Before coming to America, Adams was a Puritan minister of the Church in Chelmsford, Essex, England. He became a freeman in Cambridge, Massachusetts in 1635. In 1636, he moved with Rev. Hooker to Hartford, Connecticut, and was one of the original proprietors of the settlement. First Founder of Hartford CT He is listed as one of the first settlers on the Hartford Founders Monument. In 1633, the purtian preacher, Thomas Hooker (1586-1647) revolted against the authority of the English Church, and was forced to sail to America on the ship Griffin with many of his followers. Finding that place to crowded they moved to the Connecticut River Valley, settling down north of the Dutch Territory in 1636. Here in 1638 they wrote the first constitution in America to create the new Colony of Connecticut (for which they retain their nickname as the Constitution State. Their central city is Hartford CT. Hartford Settlement In 1639 Adams was the constable (cunstable), and the official Innkeeper for the Colony. His Inn at Hartford was used as the meeting place for the legislative body of the colony, general court sessions, and for other public purposes. The Inn was said to have been "frequented by all of the great men of the colony". It may be presumed that among these meetings, was the creation of the famous Fundamental Orders of Connecticut (1639), which was perhaps the western world's first written constitution. The constitution was later hidden in the Charter Oak. On April 5, 1638, he was sent with Captain Mason on an expedition to the Warranocke Indians to trade for corn. This service qualifies his descendants to become members of the General Society of Colonial Wars. He was: an Officer of the Court, a Tax Assessor, a collector for the town, a Juror, a Collector of Customs and traded with the Indians for the General Court of Connecticut. In 1660, he was the only resident of the colony allowed to sell wine or liquor. Some of the land he owned is now occupied by buildings of Harvard University, and another tract of land is now a part of the Campus of Trinity College, Hartford. He was licensed for exclusive right to retail liquors, May, 1660; to keep ordinary, March, 1661-2; this tavern was on the site of the present Universalist Church; he bought the lot of John Morrice, and mortgaged it to the Colony Jan. 26, 1660; his affairs had evidently been in an embarrassed condition for some time, and the mortgage was foreclosed Jan. 14, 1680-1. He was appointed custom-master, May, 1663; freed from watching and warding, at the age of 60, March 2, 1664-5; townsman, 1671. Tributes & Landmarks A ridge named Jeremy's Back and a river called Jeremy's River are located near Colchester, Connecticut, and are both named after Jeremy Adams. His name is inscribed on the Founders Monument of Hartford at the First Church of Christ and the Ancient Burying Ground. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Rebecca Basedon Jeremy Adams was at Braintree, perhaps, 1632, removed soon to Cambridge; freeman there, May 6, 1635 ; came to Hartford in 1636, where he was an original proprietor; his home-lot in 1639 was on the highway now Elm Street; constable in 1639; he married about that time Rebecca, widow of Samuel Greenhill, it is supposed as a second wife, and in the Distribution, p. 217, he is described as in possession of the house-lot and lands of Greenhill, until the two children come of age (date not given). He mentions in his will his grandson, Zachary Sandford, children of son John Adams, and children of son Willett. Children: # Ann, married Robert Sandford, of Hartford (q. v.). Her son Zachary redeemed his grandfather's property in 1685, and kept an ordinary in the same place for many years. # Hannah, m. Nathaniel Willett, of Hartford (q. v.). # John Adams (1638-1670) - m.; d. 1670; inv. Sept. 6, 1670. # Samuel, baptized Nov. 23, 1645; prob. died young. # Hester. # Sarah. 2nd Marriage: Rebecca Fletcher His wife, Rebecca, died in 1678, and he married Rebecca, widow of Andrew Warner, Jr., and daughter of John Fletcher. He died Aug. 11, 1683. Inventory, £243. His widow survived him (although not mentioned in his will) and died in Middletown, Jan. 25, 1715, aged 77.- Vital Records References * Biography of Jeremy Adams - Founders of Hartford Society * Life of Jeremy Adams - Wikipedia * Adams, Arthur - The Adams Family Atlantic County Historical Society, Yearbook, Oct. 1950, v. 1, n. 3, pp. 91–102 * Henry Adams List of Famous Descendants - Famous children of Colonial Immigrant Brothers Henry and Jeremy Adams.